Il était temps d'être libre
by Mlle. Blueberry
Summary: Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, voila qu'est venue l'heure de la séparation. L'un aurait préféré l'éviter, l'autre lui, s'est résigné. On ne peut pas lutter contre son destin. Jamais… -fiction SUR WARRIOR BAEK DONG-SOO : Dong-Soo & Yeo Woon-
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Baek Dong-Soo :

-Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi ! Ils viennent tous du drama Warrior Baek Dong-Soo.

Pairing : Dong-Soo & Yeo Woon (pas yaoi, désolée ;) !)

Raiting : T

Genre : Friendship, Tragedy

Résumé : Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, voila qu'est venue l'heure de la séparation. L'un aurait préféré l'éviter, l'autre lui, s'est résigné. On ne peut pas lutter contre son destin. Jamais…

Note de l'auteur : Pfiouh, j'ai mis du temps a le pondre celui-là D ! Mais étant donné que je suis une fan du drama Warrior Baek Dong-Soo, et tout particulièrement de Yeo Woon (Yu Seung-Ho est un DIEU *.* !), et de sa relation avec Baek Dong-Soo, je me suis dis que j'allais écrire un petit O.S sur eux ^^ ! Je tiens cependant à préciser que je n'ai PAS ENCORE VU LA FIN de ce drama, donc l'O.S ne sera pas tout a fait fidele à la vraie fin, que j'ai faite ici un peu à ma sauce x) ! Donc veuillez me pardonner pour ca, et également pour les OOC (je pense bien évidement que les caractères ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes que les originaux ^^'' …). Dernière chose, cet O.S sera en deux partie, dont voila donc la première =) ! Bonne lecture =D !

/DEATH FIC/

POV : Omniscient (en général)

''Cela devait-il vraiment se passer comme ca ?''

Baek Dong-Soo tourna le regard vers Yeo Woon, qui marchait a coté de lui. Ils se trouvaient tout deux dans le champ de leur enfance, ou ils avaient vécus tant de chose. Quand Yeo Woon était rentré dans sa vie, 8 ans auparavant, il s'était tout d'abord méfié de lui. Son air froid et impassible ne lui avait pas donné envie de s'approcher. Il se souvenait même avoir pensé qu'il ressemblait tellement a une fille qu'au fond, s'en était peut-être une… Et quand ''la fille'' en question l'avait humilié publiquement, en le battant a plate couture devant les autres enfants du village, il avait vu rouge. Et pas seulement… Il avait comprit que c'était un homme. Un garçon, plus chétif que lui, moins grand que lui, et qui l'avait tout de même battu. Il avait alors commencé à le détester.

- Woon … Est-tu sur de vouloir aller jusque là ?

Son ami lui répondit par un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire jovial. On pouvait y lire une peine et une résignation qui frappèrent Dong-Soo aussi durement qu'un coup au cœur. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver la ? Yeo Woon se stoppa, Dong-Soo en fit de même. Ils s'étaient énormément éloignés du village, qui n'était plus qu'un regroupement de tâche marron dans le lointain. Derrière eux, le soleil brillait, ses éclats dorés obligeant le jeune guerrier à plisser les yeux. C'était un après-midi qui aurait pu être comme les autres… Et Yeo Woon prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partit, répondant aux questions silencieuses de Baek Dong-Soo.

-Dong-Soo… On ne peut pas éviter ce qui nous attend. C'était écrit, depuis l'instant même ou nous nous sommes rencontrés. Peut-être même depuis notre naissance… Cela devait arriver un jour.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Lui demanda doucement son ami. Aucun destin n'est décidé à l' avance. Rien ne peut choisir notre voie, si ce n'est nous.

-Tu as tord.

-Vraiment ?

Yeo Woon se mit à rire. Un rire amer qui n'échappa pas a Dong-Soo. Rien que par son rire, son meilleur ami pouvait réfuter tout ce en quoi le jeune homme croyait, le tourner en ridicule. Et cela avait toujours eu le don de l'agacer. Il n'aimait pas être ridicule devant qui que ce soit, et surtout devant _lui_.

-L'heure est venue. Déclara l'assassin, en passant une main sur ses armes, sans pour autant les sortir de leurs étuis avant de se décaler, pour se retrouver face-à-face avec son meilleur ami.

On pouvait distinguer dans son regard une flamme, celle qui le brûlait toujours de l'intérieur a chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de se battre. Une flamme de haine. Cette flamme serra le cœur du brun, qui porta sa main à son sabre. Il n'avait rien pu empêcher… Il n'avait pas pu arrêter son ami quand il s'était détourné de lui. Il ne l'avait pas retenu quand il s'était abandonné aux Serpents Noirs, devenant un assassin servile, rongé par la haine et le meurtre. Et il avait tout simplement fermé les yeux, quand alors qu'il en avait eu la possibilité, il avait préféré se concentrer sur la jolie Yoo Ji-Sun, plutôt que de voir que Yeo Woon était déjà, lentement, en train de sombrer. C'était sa faute…

-Si c'est ce que tu veux… Souffla Dong-Soo. Mais sache que je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il semblait en quelque sorte soulage de ces paroles. Le fils de Baek Sa-Gweng se demanda alors si son ami ne souhaitait pas tout simplement la mort. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas promis qu'il le tuerait de ses propres mains ?

Le guerrier n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. Yeo Woon dégaina ses deux épées a une vitesse spectaculaire, et l'attaqua directement par la droite. Le mouvement avait été rapide, et un autre que lui serait mort immédiatement. Cependant, les réflexes et les capacités aux combats exceptionnelles de Dong-Soo lui permirent de bloquer l'attaque facilement. Mais l'assassin ne se laissa pas démonter, et enchaina l'attaque suivante. Là encore, il para le coup, et riposta. Sa lame manqua de peu l'épaule du jeune homme, mais il parvint à asséner un coup de poing dans les côtes de Woon, avant de le faire basculer au sol d'un coup de jambe. Cela ne suffit cependant pas, et Yeo Woon se rééquilibra facilement, avant d'enchainer coups sur coups.

Chacun évitait, parait, et attaquait l'autre avec une gestuelle presque mécanique. Ils s'étaient combattus tellement de fois auparavant, que les attaques de l'autre étaient limpides. Et malgré cela, Yeo Woon prenait, peu à peu, le dessus. Ses attaques étaient plus violentes, plus ajustées. Elles touchaient souvent leur cible, et au bout de plusieurs minutes de bataille acharnée, Dong-Soo se retrouva avec plusieurs entailles, plus ou moins profondes, sur les bras et le torse. Quelques bleus commençaient même déjà à transparaitre à la base de son cou, et sûrement ailleurs sur tout le torse et le dos. Et même si Baek Dong-Soo était touché, Yeo Woon n'était pas en reste. On pouvait apercevoir une large plaie sur son bras gauche, et sa jambe gauche avait été sérieusement entaillée, faisant imperceptiblement boiter le jeune homme, le ralentissant dans ses mouvements.

-Woon … Tu te ramollis ! Le nargua Baek Dong-Soo en faisant tournoyer son sabre.

-Vraiment, c'est toi qui dis ca ? Rétorqua son ami.

-Ou alors tu n'es pas sérieux ? Questionna le guerrier, sans faire attention à la remarque.

-Je suis toujours sérieux.

-Ah bon ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'éliminer ? Si tu es le meilleur, ca ne devrait pas être très compliqué. Ou bien peut-être que tu ne veux pas me tuer ?

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais plutôt que de parler inutilement !

La voix de Yeo Woon avait été vibrante de colère, et en effet, Dong-Soo du presque se jeter au sol pour éviter une pluie d'étoiles tranchantes que l'assassin avait jetées dans sa direction. Et à peine le brun eut-il le temps de se redresser que Yeo Woon était déjà sur lui. Le guerrier dut redoubler de vitesse et d'attention pour éviter tout les coups rapprochés de son adversaire. Une grimace lui échappa. Il avait provoqué Woon par réflexe, oubliant totalement leur situation. Après tout, Woon voulait peut-être vraiment le tuer… Que se passerait-il si finalement, Yeo Woon finissait par l'emporter ? Les visages de Gwang-Taek, Sa-Mo, Ji-Sun, Jin-Ju et Cho-Rip lui traversèrent l'esprit. Ji-Sun … Comment réagirait-elle ?

Un éclair de fureur s'empara de lui, et dans un cri de rage, il repoussa Yeo Woon, le projetant à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il en profita pour se redresser, et releva le regard vers Woon.

-Woon… Commença-t-il d'une voix calme, en parfaite opposition avec ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Je ne peux pas mourir. Trop de gens compte sur moi.

-Tu te crois donc si fort ? S'exclama Yeo Woon d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as peur que Ji-Sun ne survive pas sans toi, c'est ca ? Tu l'aime a ce point ? Mon pauvre, tu es pathétique …

-Tais-toi ! Que peux-tu connaitre à ca ? Tu es seul !

Ces paroles semblèrent atteindre le jeune homme, qui écarquilla les yeux, et tressailli légèrement. Aussitôt, Dong-Soo regretta ses paroles. Pourquoi en arrivaient-ils là ? Cependant, il n'eut pas l'opportunité de dire quoi que ce soit à Woon. Les yeux de ce dernier s'assombrirent, et toute expression quitta son visage, désormais glacial.

-Tu as raison … Déclara Woon, d'une voix blanche, si basse que Dong-Soo eut du mal à l'entendre. Je suis un assassin. L'un des chefs des Serpents Noirs… Mon travail, c'est de tuer. Et pour ca, je n'ai besoin de personne. Quant à toi, tu es le prochain sur ma liste.

Dong-Soo avala péniblement sa salive. Il n'avait pas voulu ca. Il ne voulait pas que celui qui fut son premier et son meilleur ami, son presque frère qui comptait pour lui plus que quiconque, soit englouti par les ténèbres. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, il sentait toujours que Woon lui échappait, il n'était jamais a sa portée.

-Bien… Murmura-t-il, amer. Si je suis le ''prochain sur ta liste'', alors viens.

Il joignit le geste a la parole, et fit signe de sa main libre a son ennemi de s'approcher. Grognant de rage, Yeo Woon releva ses armes, et fonça sur le jeune homme. Soudain, a peine ce fut-il rapproche de Dong-Soo que ce dernier se baissa rapidement, coupant l'assassin dans son élan, avant de lui assener un coup a l'estomac, se servant de son poids et de la vitesse de sa chute pour entrainer Woon vers le sol. La chute se fit lourdement, Woon atterrissant sur le sol lourdement, tandis que son assaillant, profitant de l'effet de surprise, le bloqua immédiatement au sol, le faisant ainsi lâcher ses armes. Lorsque Yeo Woon se rendit compte qu'il était piégé, il hurla de rage, et, comme une bête sauvage entravée, se débattit dans tout les sens pour se libérer. Baek Dong-Soo eut bien du mal à contenir la force de son ami, mais tint bon malgré tout.

-Woon ! Articula-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'entretue ! Je n'ai !...

-La ferme ! Le coupa l'assassin d'une voix vive, tentant vainement de libérer ses bras. Lâche-moi !

Mais Dong-Soo ne voulait pas lâcher. Non … Il sentait un frisson glacé lui parcourir les veines, et se ficher directement dans son cœur… Et tout lui criait que s'il libérait le jeune homme, l'un d'entre eux serait forcément tué. Il ne voulait surtout pas ca … Mais Yeo Woon, aveugle de tout pressentiment, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et ne manqua pas de le rappeler a son ancien ami, d'une voix froide teintée de mépris :

-De quoi tu as peur exactement ? La vie d'un guerrier est remplie de combats ! Il vit en maniant l'épée, et cela ne peut cesser qu'a sa mort ! On ne ressent pas de pitié envers son adversaire, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'un assassin ! Ne t'as t'on pas apprit cela, dans la garde royale ? Je ne te pensais pas si lâche, Baek Dong-Soo …

Cette provocation eut l'effet recherché par le jeune assassin, et profitant du trouble et de la colère engendrée chez le guerrier, il parvint à libérer une de ses jambes, et frappa le dos de son assaillant avec son genou. L'homme au dessus de lui étant déstabilisé, Yeo Woon libera également un de ses bras, et en profita pour saisir une de ses épées, la balançant devant lui pour le faire reculer. Puis, il attrapa sa deuxième lame, et se remit totalement debout, faisant face à Baek Dong-Soo, qui s'était lui aussi redressé, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

-Cette fois, tu ne me bloqueras plus. Affirma l'assassin d'une voix grave, se mettant en position d'attaque. Si tu veux gagner, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… Prépares-toi !

Seul une dizaine de mètres les séparaient. Face-à-face, ils savaient que cette attaque serait probablement la dernière. Ils n'avaient pas le droit a l'erreur, s'ils voulaient survivre… Enfin, ils prirent leur élan. Une synchronisation étonnante et presque parfaite… Baek Dong-Soo leva son sabre devant lui. Yeo Woon bondit dans les airs, a une hauteur presque incroyable. Ses deux armes étaient pointées vers la poitrine de sa proie, prêtes a trancher la chair, et a s'enfoncer dans le corps. Puis tout se passa très vite…

XXX

''Non… Cela n'a pas pu arriver…''

Immobile. Baek Dong-Soo était à genoux au milieu du champ, chaque muscle figé comme des pierres. Il semblait avoir cessé de respirer, et seuls les soubresauts qui agitaient ses épaules permettaient de savoir qu'il s'agissait la d'un être vivant.

-Woon… S'étrangla-t-il, la voix brisée et blanche.

Il baissa les yeux, lentement, son corps de plus en plus agite de tremblements qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Yeo Woon était la… Appuyé contre son torse, lui aussi tremblait légèrement. Et le guerrier aperçu, l'horreur se dessinant sur chacun de ses traits, son sabre, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, dans le ventre de son meilleur ami … Le sang, s'écoulait, sombre, le long de la lame, débordant, souillant les vêtements de Woon, et les mains de Dong-Soo, toujours crispées sur l'arme.

-WOON !

Le jeune guerrier voulu se reculer, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Qu'avait-il fait ? Une main se posa dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. La voix de Yeo Woon lui parvint, tremblante, et presque murmurée :

-On dirait bien que j'ai perdu finalement…

Le cœur de Dong-Soo rata un battement, et de sa bouche ouverte ne pouvait sortir aucun son. Non… Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ca… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Et il allait bientôt se réveiller … Peu à peu, le corps de Woon se fit plus lourd dans ses bras, alors qu'une quinte de toux le secoua, lui faisant cracher du sang. Et finalement, les jambes du jeune homme le lâchèrent. Dong-Soo se laissa entrainer vers le sol avec Yeo Woon, incapable du moindre mouvement pour se détacher du blessé.

Une fois au sol, Dong-Soo ne put que réaliser pleinement les conséquences de ses actes. Il tenait la, dans ses bras, son meilleur ami, son rival, celui qu'il s'était jure de vaincre un jour… Oui, il était la… La respiration sifflante et rapide, le torse contre le sien, la tête sur son épaule. Son ami était en train de mourir…Par sa faute.

-Non… Souffla-t-il, la panique et la peur l'embrasant de l'intérieur, tandis qu'une nausée lui tordait l'estomac. Non, c'est pas possible… C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible !

Brusque par la peur, il se saisit des épaules de l'assassin, et le déplaça pour que son dos soit cale sur son bras gauche, la tête contre son torse. Yeo Woon se crispa sous la douleur, mais il ne cria pas. Puis, il leva les yeux, posant son regard dilate sous la douleur sur son ami.

-Pourquoi ? Hurla Dong-Soo, le secouant. Tu as lâché tes armes ! Tu as lâché tes armes, et tu t'es jeté sur mon épée ! Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Yeo woon rit à ces paroles, mais son rire était un chuchotement, tandis qu'il se permit un sourire, tout aussi peu perceptible.

-Tu l'as dis … Commença-t-il. Je suis un assassin… C'est mieux comme ca… Je préfère mourir de tes mains…

-Tu es idiot ou quoi ? S'énerva le brun, quand il sentit, impuissant, les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Tu te sentais obligé de mourir ? Ne me raconte pas ces conneries ! Tu vas voir … Je vais te soigner… Tu vas t'en sortir.

-C'est inutile… Articula avec peine Woon, dont le visage pâlissait a vue d'œil. Je ne vais pas m'en sortir…

-Tais-toi !

-Dong-Soo… Poursuivit Yeo Woon, levant péniblement une main, pour la poser sur l'épaule droite du guerrier. Tu ne pouvais pas mourir… Trop de monde compte sur toi… C'est ce que tu as dis, non ?

-Ca ne justifie pas ta mort ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Cria le brun, la voix brisée par les larmes qu'il ne retenait plus, et qu'il n'avait même pas sentit couler.

Son regard se figea sur l'épée, toujours enfoncée dans le ventre de Yeo Woon, désormais baigné de sang. S'il l'a retirait, l'hémorragie ne serait qu'encore plus importante… Il ne pouvait donc que le regarder mourir ? Dégoûté de lui-même, il détourna les yeux, et reporta son attention sur son ami. Ce dernier, haletant, et le front en sueur a cause de la douleur, avait nettement du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et son corps était secoué par moment de sursauts convulsifs, signe que la fin approchait. Dong-Soo resserra sa prise sur les épaules de son ami.

-Non non … Chuchota-t-il, passant une main sur le front brulant de Woon, y enlevant les mèches noires collées qui lui barraient le visage. Woon, restes avec moi … Me laisse pas … Tu entends ?...

-Dong-Soo… Pardonne-moi… Et dis… A Sa-Mo… Et les autres… Que je suis désolé… Pour tout…

-Tu leurs diras toi-même … Sanglota Dong-Soo. Tu vas survivre…

Au fond le lui, Dong-Soo savait qu'il ne faisait que se mentir. On ne pouvait pas survivre à une blessure pareille. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'agonie de son ami prenne fin…

XXXPOV YEO WOONXXX

Yeo Woon sentait sa conscience lui échapper peu à peu. Déjà, sa vision se faisait floue, et le visage de Baek Dong-Soo ne semblait plus qu'être un amas de traits et de couleurs dont il ne pouvait que deviner les contours. La douleur, qui avait été si forte, presque insoutenable en premier lieu, lui semblait n'être maintenant plus qu'un détail, étant trop occupé à rester conscient pour s'en inquiéter.

Le fait de savoir qu'il allait mourir ne le peinait pas. Le monde se porterait bien mieux sans lui, il le savait. Il n'avait jamais eu sa place ici-bas… Son père avait eu finalement raison, et il aurait peut-être dut le laisser le tuer alors qu'il était enfant. Ainsi, bien des morts auraient été évitées. Bien qu'il se savait maudit, et qu'il n'avait jamais estimé être quelqu'un de bien, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir rencontré Baek Dong-Soo. Il était son parfait opposé. Lors de leur rencontre, il n'était doué en rien, arrogant, et un peu stupide sur les bords. Pourtant, alors qu'en temps normal il aurait tout simplement ignoré et évité un garçon pareil, il s'était peu à peu rapproché de lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Il s'était surpris à penser que lui, Yeo Woon, le garçon froid et distant, que personne n'osait jamais approcher, pouvait peut-être devenir ami avec cette énergumène. Et au cours des années, il avait vu cet empoté devenir un grand guerrier, promit a un fabuleux destin aux cotés, sûrement, de la famille royale. Il avait même commencé à penser qu'après-tout, il pouvait peut-être changer ce qu'il était… Mais il avait vite été rattrape par la réalité. Il était un assassin, son destin était tracé dans les ténèbres, alors que Dong-Soo, lui, était dans la lumière. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Dong-Soo aurait tout ce que lui n'aurait jamais : des amis, une famille, l'amour… De toute manière, il ne méritait aucun de ces réconforts et il avait longtemps pensé qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'arracha a ses pensées, le faisant cracher un flot de sang qui lui laissa un goût désagréable de rouille dans la bouche. Il aurait voulu bouger, mais il se trouva incapable de déplacer la moindre parcelle de son corps, trop engourdis par la douleur. Il entendit la voix de Dong-Soo, qui semblait paniquée. Cela le fit légèrement sourire. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais cet idiot. Pourquoi était-il aussi triste d'avoir tué un assassin, qui plus est un Serpent Noir ? Et pourquoi son propre cœur se serrait à l'entente des hurlements de rage et de désespoir de son ami ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter qu'on le pleure ? Personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait…

Yeo Woon sentait les bras de son ami autour de lui. Cela lui rappela leur mésaventure au Phare, des années auparavant, ou là aussi, Dong-Soo l'avait prit dans ses bras. Même si aujourd'hui les circonstances de ce contact n'étaient pas les mêmes, cela le fit légèrement sourire. C'était du passé… Et bientôt, cela disparaitrait, tout comme son existence… Au loin, il remarqua que le soleil déclinait, ses rayons orange l'aveuglant. Ils s'étaient donc battus tout l'après-midi… Il ne s'en était pas aperçu.

-Dong-Soo… Murmura-t-il, incapable de parler plus fort par manque de force. Le coucher de soleil… Je voudrais le voir…Une dernière fois…

Dong-Soo resta interdit, le regard douloureux, et Woon put constater que ses larmes coulaient encore. Mais il acquiesça, et lentement, Yeo Woon se sentit être déplacé. Il se retrouva ainsi le dos contre le torse du brun, sa tête posée contre son épaule, alors qu'il se rendit à peine compte des bras de Dong-Soo qui passèrent autours de ses propres épaules, pour le maintenir droit, ce dont il fut reconnaissant, car il n'avait plus la force de se tenir assis.

-Tes mains… Chuchota-t-il. Elles sont pleines de sang…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Lui répondit Dong-Soo, la voix tremblante. Ce n'est rien.

Woon ne répondit pas, et leva difficilement les yeux, admirant un paysage qu'il verrait, il le savait, pour la dernière fois. Et la plaine, baignée des rayons maintenant presque écarlates du Soleil, lui paraissait magnifique.

-Dong-Soo…Souffla-t-il. S'il-te-plaît… Ne sois pas… Triste… Pour quelqu'un comme moi…

Il ne parvint pas à entendre la réponse. Mais les tremblements du corps de son ami étaient clairs. Il préféra alors ne rien ajouter, contemplant dans le silence cet ultime crépuscule, avec son seul et meilleur ami a ses côtés, jusqu'à la fin…

Quelques minutes plus tard, un sursaut plus brusque que les précédents le secoua. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer, et il savait que cette fois, il ne parviendrait pas à les rouvrir… Peu à peu, la douleur le quitta, il flottait. Le noir commençait à l'entourer, alors que disparurent les collines au loin, le ciel, le soleil, les herbes, puis peu a peu, son propre corps.

-Baek Dong-Soo…

Il avait prononce le nom de son ami dans un souffle, et ce dernier le remarqua, comprenant aussitôt. Il se mit à hurler, l'appelant, le secouant dans ses bras. Mais Yeo Woon ne le sentait plus, ne l'entendait plus… Il était temps d'être libre…

-Merci…

Tout était finit.

Voilaaaa ! J'espère que cette première partie vous a plus ^.^ ! Je suis décidément très a l'aise pour écrire des trucs tristes xD ! Mais j'ose espérer ne pas vous avoir trop dégouté, et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite, que je posterais dans pas longtemps (je ferais de mon mieux pour être rapide !). Et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me suis relu mais on sait jamais x) !

REVIEWS PLEASE *U* ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ^^ !


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior Baek Dong-Soo :

O.S partie 2 :

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages n'est à moi. Ils viennent tous du drama Warrior Baek Dong-Soo.

Pairings: Dong-Soo & Yeo Woon, Dong-Soon & Ji-Sun (juste evoqué)

Raiting : T

Genre : Friendship, Tragedy

Résumé : Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, voila qu'est venue l'heure de la séparation. L'un aurait préféré l'éviter, l'autre lui, s'est résigné. On ne peut pas lutter contre son destin. Jamais…

Note de l'auteur : Voici comme promis la deuxième partie de cet O.S =) . Ce sera comme le premier un chapitre triste, j'en ai peur ^^' ... Je ferais un effort dans l'avenir pour m'essayer a quelque chose de plus joyeux xD ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

/DEATHFIC/

POV : Omniscient

XXX

Le soleil se couchait sur la capitale de Corée. La vie se ralentissait peu a peu, les commerçants abattant tranquillement les planches en bois de leurs boutiques, certains pliant leurs étoffes, alors que d'autres rangeaient des légumes ou épices séchées dans de grands pots en terre cuite, avant de les rentrer a l'intérieur de leurs commerces. Des femmes se pressaient devant chez elle, et attrapaient le linge qui avait séché tout l'après-midi avant de le rentrer. Des petits groupes d'enfants jouaient encore dans les rues, alors que des hommes, revenus du travail, se rendaient en bavardant bruyamment boire un verre à la taverne la plus proche. Oui, la vie suivait son cours, heureuse et simple, au travers de la ville. Pourtant, devant une maison, un peu plus à l'écart des bruits de la ville, se tenait une femme qui semblait troublée. Cette femme, à quelques pas du large portail de la demeure, balayait la route frénétiquement du regard, se pinçant légèrement la lèvre de temps à autre, l'inquiétude visible sur ses traits fins. De ses mains blanches et pâles, elle tordait machinalement les pans de sa belle robe colorée, ne se souciant pas des plis qu'elle y créait. Elle observait, nerveuse, chaque silhouette qui passait, se retournant sur chaque homme qui apparaissait au loin, espérant reconnaitre _sa_ silhouette. Mais jusqu'ici, rien…

-Ji-Sun !

La femme se retourna vivement, l'espoir éclairant silencieusement ses prunelle, alors que le sourire qui avait commencé à naitre sur ses lèvres disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsqu'elle reconnu la carrure voutée de Sa-Mo, qui avançait dans sa direction.

-Vous l'avez trouvé ? Demanda poliment la femme, alors que le vieil homme s'arrêta en face d'elle.

-Il n'est pas en ville… Répondit Sa-Mo, l'air contrit. Je suis désolé. Il doit surement être …

-Ca va. Le coupa Ji-Sun, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'entendre la suite. Je sais.

En effet, tout le monde dans la maison savait ou Baek Dong-Soo passait toutes ses journées et ses nuits, lorsque celui-ci n'était pas en mission pour Sa Majesté ou le Prince Héritier. Et cela faisait maintenant 3 ans …

-Tout de même ! Protesta Sa-Mo, une colère et une douleur contenue dans sa voix. Cela fait des années maintenant. Et puis, il est désormais fiancé ! Il faut qu'il reprenne contact avec la réalité !

Ji-Sun sourit tristement à ses paroles. En effet, il y avait un an, elle et Dong-Soo s'était officiellement promis l'un à l'autre au temple de la ville. Cela s'était fait assez vite, et certains en avaient même été surpris. Pourtant, Ji-Sun avait eu l'affreux pressentiment que si elle et le jeune guerrier ne s'étaient pas fiancés, elle l'aurait perdu à tout jamais. Et même encore aujourd'hui, elle sentait que Dong-Soo s'éloignait d'elle, de jour en jour.

Tout avait changé trois ans auparavant, lorsque Baek Dong-Soo était revenu un soir au village après avoir disparu sans rien dire la veille. Il était revenu, les yeux complètement vides, des sillons creusés par les larmes ayant dévastées ses joues, alors que dans ses bras tremblants, et qui menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment, il portait le corps d'un jeune homme qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnu… Yeo Woon. Le jeune assassin était pâle et glacial, les yeux clos. Autours de son abdomen avait été noué inutilement et de façon hâtive un large tissu blanc, qui avait été complètement souillé de sang, comme les vêtements des deux jeunes hommes. En les voyant arriver ainsi, elle avait comprit. Et lorsque Dong-Soo, le corps toujours dans les bras, s'était écroulé au milieu de la cour de la demeure de Sa-Mo, secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, et murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, elle avait comprit que le jeune guerrier était définitivement brisé… Et son impuissance l'avait amenée à s'en vouloir de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Depuis cette nuit tragique, Baek Dong-Soo s'était métamorphosé. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, un fantôme errant sans aucun but. Sa-Mo lui avait raconté qu'il avait déjà été dans un état semblable… Le jour ou Yeo Woon les avaient trahis. Et aujourd'hui, Dong-Soo passait ses journées prostré, soit dans sa chambre, soit écroulé sur la tombe de Yeo Woon, qu'ils avaient érigé à l'écart de la ville, malgré la Loi qui interdisait de fournir une sépulture décente aux traitres et aux assassins. Pourtant, Dong-Soo avait froidement répliqué qu'il s'en foutait, et que quoi qu'il arrive, Yeo Woon aurait une tombe, même s'il devait à son tour devenir un criminel. Tout les autres s'étaient alors résignés, et avaient aidé Dong-Soo. Depuis lors, cette tombe semblait être devenue la nouvelle ''maison'' du jeune guerrier, et Ji-Sun se surprenait parfois à la détester pour cela. Même mort, Yeo Woon continuait à accaparer le corps et l'esprit de l'homme qu'elle aimait, le détruisant rapidement et sûrement, le faisant peu à peu perdre pied avec le monde des vivants, auquel il semblait maintenant préférer le monde froid et exsangue des Morts…

-C'en est trop ! S'énerva Sa-Mo. Il ne doit plus s'approcher de _cet endroit_ ! Je vais aller le chercher et lui tirer les oreilles, tu vas voir !

Mais alors que le boucher prit la direction de la forêt, où se trouvait la tombe de Yeo Woon, Ji-Sun l'attrapa doucement par le bras, le faisant se retourner, surpris.

-Laissez… Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin !...

-C'est bon… Le coupa-t-elle, la tristesse et la résignation marquant son beau visage. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas l'aider. J'ai essayé … Mais il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. Je l'aime. Mais… Je ne peux plus l'atteindre désormais. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est l'attendre.

Sa-Mo sembla choqué et désolé pour Ji-Sun. Puis, il soupira, et proposa à la jeune femme de rentrer pour boire un thé bien chaud. L'ancienne moniale acquiesça en souriant, et suivit le boucher à l'intérieur de la maison.

XXX

Au loin, dans la forêt, les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient plus qu'à colorer les branches les plus hautes des arbres, le sol étant enveloppé d'une lumière d'un bleu sombre, annonçant clairement que la nuit tombait. Pourtant, au milieu des conifères et autres, une torche plantée dans le sol flambait, éclairant faiblement une clairière, de plus en plus noyée dans les ténèbres. Non loin, un jeune homme était affalé contre le tronc de l'un de ses arbres. Dans l'une de ses mains, à peine serrée, se trouvait une bouteille d'alcool, quasiment vide. D'autres cadavres de bouteille jonchaient le sol à quelques mètres. Et à sa gauche, à seulement quelques centimètres, se trouvait un monticule de terre. De la mousse et autres plantes la recouvrait déjà, montrant qu'elle était là depuis un moment. Une petite planche en bois, elle aussi mangée par endroit par la mousse, était plantée à l'un des bouts, et y était gravé : _Yeo Woon, fils de Yeo Dae-Song*._

Baek Dong-Soo leva péniblement les yeux vers le ciel, l'alcool déformant le paysage devant lui. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Ici, le temps ne comptait pas. Il avait cessé de compter depuis _ce jour_.

-Woon… Commença-t-il, la voix cassée par l'alcool et un désespoir sans nom qui le ravageait depuis des années. Regarde… Le soleil se couche…

Sur ces paroles, il porta d'un geste mal assuré la bouteille à sa bouche, et la vida à grande goulées, avant de tousser. Il savait qu'il se détruisait, à se comporter de cette façon. Mais il s'en fichait. Il savait qu'il faisait du mal à ses proches, et particulièrement à Ji-Sun, qui, les rares fois où il rentrait à la maison, le voyait soit bourré, soit aussi renfermé et silencieux qu'un mur de pierre. Il s'en voulait de faire du mal à cette fille adorable, et qu'il avait passionnément aimée, quelques années auparavant. Pourtant plus rien n'avait d'importance…

Il baissa le regard, rougit par les insomnies et les larmes, vers le sol. Là où reposait son meilleur ami, son rival, son frère, celui qu'il avait tué… Cette vérité, qu'il ne pouvait pas porter, lui explosa le cœur, pour la énième fois, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

-Je me rappelle… Souffla-t-il, aussi fort que sa voix brisée le lui permettait. C'était aussi le crépuscule, lorsque tu es parti…

Sur ces paroles, il chercha maladroitement une nouvelle bouteille à vider, et lorsqu'il la trouva, l'ouvrit brutalement, avant d'en boire une bonne partie.

-J'en peux plus… Reprit-il, les yeux dépourvus de toutes émotions, la douleur les ayant depuis longtemps anéanties. Je veux que tout ca s'arrête…

Il le pensait. Il en avait assez de vivre pour voir les autres le regarder se détruire. Peu lui importait son sort, mais voir les autres s'inquiéter sans cesse pour lui, il ne le voulait pas. Pourtant, il se sentait incapable de saisir son épée, et de se trancher la gorge. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela mettrait fin à ses souffrances, souffrances qu'il méritait amplement. Devoir vivre, et subir la perte et l'absence, ainsi que la compassion étouffante de ses proches…. C'était la punition pour avoir ôté la vie de celui à qui il tenait le plus. Finalement, les effets du vin l'entrainèrent dans ses souvenirs, le faisant délirer. Il revoyait comme s'il y était les jours où il s'entraînait encore dans la montagne, avec Yeo Woon, Cho-Rip, Sa-Mo et les autres… Tout les moments heureux, ou il était en compagnie de ses amis. L'époque où Woon était encore en vie… Cela lui semblait si loin… Conscient qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer et se complaire dans des souvenirs, Dong-Soo ne faisait rien pour en sortir. Il ne _voulait_ pas en sortir. Ses souvenirs c'était son seul lien avec Woon. Ainsi, il était encore en vie, dans son esprit. Il pouvait le voir parler, le voir rire, le voir se battre. Il pouvait être à ses cotés, autrement qu'en se tenant là, à coté de ce tas de terre, sous lequel son meilleur ami pourrissait depuis 3 ans… Il pouvait ainsi échapper à sa culpabilité et sa tristesse. Fuir la réalité.

-Dis… Tu te souviens du village ? Commença-t-il, la voix tremblante. Quand tu avais débarqué, j'avais 12 ans. Et je me croyais le chef de la bande, le petit dur…

Un rire amer lui échappa, lorsqu'il se revit, l'air bougon et toujours assez bagarreur, n'hésitant pas à remettre à sa place quiconque défiait son autorité..

-Et toi… Continua-t-il. Tu es arrivé. Devant tout les autres enfants, tu m'avais foutu une raclée. Qu'est-ce ca avais pu m'énerver ! Et pourtant…

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le coupa, l'obligeant à lâcher sa bouteille pour porter une main à sa bouche. Après quelques instants, sa crise passa. Il grimaça, et leva sa main au niveau de ses yeux. Des traces de sang y étaient, alors que le goût métallique envahissait sa gorge. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. L'alcool avait enfin joué son rôle. Dong-Soo le savait, il était fort probable qu'il n'en ait plus pour très longtemps… Cependant, cette idée loin de le bouleverser, le soulageait. Aussi continua-t-il à parler, ignorant cet incident.

-Pourtant… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'admirer. Tu avais quelque chose qui te rendait inaccessible. Et moi, je cherchais sans cesse à te rattraper. Mais malgré tout mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à te battre.

Survinrent alors les souvenirs les plus douloureux. Le souvenir de ce premier jour maudit, ou il avait retrouvé Yeo Woon, le corps sans vie du fils de l'Empereur à ses pieds. Il avait alors comprit qu'il venait de le perdre. Puis vinrent ses années d'affrontements, ou l'amitié avait été oubliée, laissant place à la haine et l'indifférence. Pourtant, Don-Soo n'avait pas perdu espoir : il avait toujours espéré que son ami reviendrait à la raison, et quitterait les Serpents Noirs. Malheureusement, il s'était trompé… Yeo Woon s'était d'avantage éloigné, et était devenu le chef de cette organisation d'assassins. Là, le fossé entre le jeune homme et lui n'avait jamais été aussi important. Pourtant, tout au fond de son esprit, le jeune guerrier avait continué d'aimer Yeo Woon comme son propre frère. Mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant…

-Et ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu y arriverais.

Dong-Soo sourit à ces paroles, sachant parfaitement de _qui_ elles venaient. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui se trouvait assis à coté de lui, dos contre l'arbre, et une épaule légèrement appuyée contre la sienne.

-Ne fais pas trop le malin… Poursuivit le jeune guerrier, sentant son cœur se serrer. J'avais faillit te battre lors de notre affrontement au port, i ans.

-Non, tu en étais loin.

Dong-Soo ne répondit pas, mais laissa un triste sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait presque depuis l'enterrement de son ami qu'il le voyait. A chaque fois qu'il se saoulait. Au début, il s'était cru fou. Mais rongé par la culpabilité, et l'absence de son ami lui pesant si cruellement, il s'était jeté a corps perdu dans l'alcool, cherchant à le voir le plus possible, à passer le plus de temps possible en _sa_ compagnie… En compagnie de ce fantôme qui le hantait, et le hanterait à jamais. Puis, les semaines et les mois passant, il s'était habitué à ces apparitions. Ce n'était que le reflet de son esprit malade et en ruine… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui arrivait même depuis quelques semaines, de le voir sans même avoir consommé d'alcool. Alors il restait là des heures, parfois des jours, seul avec son fantôme. Mais il ne se sentait pourtant jamais aussi bien qu'en étant avec lui. Il tourna finalement les yeux, les posant sur la fine silhouette de son ami. Il n'avait pas changé, gardant la même apparence que lorsque Dong-Soo l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Il était cependant plus pâle, sa peau glaciale alors qu'aucun souffle ne s'échappait de sa bouche. Ses yeux ne contenaient aucun éclat. Il était juste mort….

-Je sais… Souffla-t-il. Je suppose que tu étais juste meilleur que moi.

-Tu dis ca comme si tu te le reprochais... Pourquoi exactement te sens-tu si coupable ?

-A ton avis ? Ricana le jeune homme, dans un rire noir. Pour quelle raison pourrais-je bien me sentir coupable ?

Le regard du mort s'assombrit, alors qu'il plongea son regard droit devant lui, comme s'il cherchait à scruter le plus loin possible dans cette forêt plongée dans le noir. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots quelques secondes avant de s'exprimer d'une voix neutre :

-Arrête. Tu te punis pour avoir exécuté un criminel. C'est ridicule. Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'une vie t'attend ? Une vie loin de la guerre, loin des morts, loin des fantômes qui te hantent. Tu n'es pas seul, contrairement à ce que tu semble sans cesse t'enfoncer dans le crâne.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

-Et toi, tu te voile la face. Tu as Sa-Mo. Tu as Ji-Sun. Et tous les autres.

-Je ne peux pas accepter leur pitié. Le coupa fermement Don-Soo.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Ils tiennent à toi. Tu devrais le savoir, non ? Après tout, tu es lié à Ji-Sun désormais. Pourquoi refuses-tu ce qu'elle pourrait t'offrir ? L'amour, une famille…

-Parce qu'elle ne peut pas m'apporter ce que je veux vraiment… Souffla-t-il. Elle ne peut pas me faire remonter le temps. Elle ne peut pas non plus te ramener…

Même sans le regarder, Dong-Soo pu sentir Yeo Woon tressaillir à ses paroles. Il avala difficilement sa salive, avant de trouver le courage de lever les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait fixé ses yeux noirs dans les siens, et on pouvait y lire une douleur presque aussi forte que celle du jeune guerrier. Il le sentit trembler légèrement, alors qu'il tenta de parler. Puis, rapidement, il y renonça.

Baek Dong-Soo se doutait parfaitement de ce que son ami pouvait ressentir.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura l'assassin, d'une voix mal assurée.

-Parce que. Tu es Yeo Woon, tout simplement.

La réponse avait été simple, mais chacun savait ce qu'elle signifiait. Et un silence régna entre Dong-Soo et son ami. Des minutes, des heures, le guerrier n'en savait rien. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un interminable moment, que Woon prit la parole, la voix grave.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment là. Tu le sais depuis déjà trois ans. Tu t'éloigne de toute compassion et chaleur humaine, pour passer ton temps avec des chimères, uniquement reliées à ton passé. Et cette voie ne pourra te conduire que six pieds sous terre. Tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bien sur…Je suis détraqué, mais pas au point de ne pas me rendre compte de ca.

-Je vois… Alors tu es vraiment idiot.

Baek Dong-Soo ne pu s'empêcher de rire a ces paroles. Oui, il était idiot. Woon lui avait souvent répété, même lorsqu'il était encore en vie.

-Alors tu comprends que ca ne sert a rien de tenter de convaincre un idiot.

Yeo Woon ne répliqua pas. Dong-Soo se retourna alors vers lui, cherchant ce qu'il fixait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il s'aperçut alors qu'au loin, le soleil se levait, des halos écarlates peignant l'écorce des arbres et leurs feuilles d'une teinte de sang.

-Le jour se lève… Constata Dong-Soo à voix haute.

Woon acquiesça en hochant simplement la tête, les yeux vrillés sur l'astre solaire. Dong-Soo sourit à nouveau, et reporta lui aussi son attention sur ce nouveau jour. Oui, un nouveau jour commençait… Mais bientôt, tout serait fini… Définitivement.

XXX

Et voilaaaaa ^o^ ! Fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cet O.S ! Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la fin, mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux, et je suis contente de l'avoir fait =) …

(*) Euh, pour le nom du père de Yeo Woon, je m'en souviens plus exactement, et j'ai la flemme de retourner au début du drama pour vérifier x) ! Si je me suis trompée, vous pouvez me redonner son vrai nom dans une review, et je corrigerais à ce moment là ^.^ !

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews x) ! Histoire de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction !


End file.
